mcahfandomcom-20200214-history
Zalitraeq Vocabulary
A list of known words of the Zalitraeq Language. A aijzha [ EYEJZ haa ], ''(noun)'' -- queen; mature female ruler (in this case, requires having come-of-age). aijzhara [ EYEJZ haa raa ], ''(noun)'' -- queen; existing female ruler. This word does not specifically map to the 'queen' or 'princess' concepts (which include 'age'); the aijzhara is the ruling female whether she is mature or not (though obviously it is almost impossible for a female to be a ruler without being of age). aijzharat [ EYEJZ haa raat ], ''(noun) ''-- king; existing male ruler. This word does not specifically map to the 'king' or 'prince' concepts (which include 'age'); the aijzharat is the ruling male whether he is mature or not(though obviously it is almost impossible for a male to be a ruler without being of age). athun [ aa THOON ], ''(noun) ''-- paid servant atsa [ AA tsaa ], ''(verb) ''-- to go B belisasta [ BEHL ih SAA staa ], ''(noun) ''-- summer; when the dragons migrate in. C chali [ CHAH lee ], ''(verb) ''-- to ride D dae [ DAY ], ''(verb) ''-- to dream E echa [ EH chaa ],'' (verb) ''-- to see F fa [ FAA ], ''(verb) ''-- to be falu [ FAH loo ], ''(verb)'' -- to mourn fesa [ FEH saa ], ''(verb) ''-- to have H haela [ HAY lah ],'' (verb)'' -- to rule I i [ IH ], (prep) -- of isasta [ EE saas taa ], ''(noun)'' -- winter; the time when the dragons migrate away. J jzae [ JZAY ], ''(verb)'' -- to guard jzo [ JZOH ], ''(verb)'' -- to hate jzos [ JZOHS ], ''(noun)'' -- book L lae [ LEY ], (verb) -- to love laeilunen [ LEY ih LOO nehn ], (noun) -- autumn; the season when the dragons choose their mates li [ LEE ], (verb) -- to say lo [ LOH ], (verb) -- to hear luilu [ loo EE loo ], (verb) -- to leave M maenan [ MEY nahn ], (noun) -- flower mao [ MAH oh ], (verb) -- to write mina [ MEE naa ], (verb) -- to live N naschat [ NAAS chaat ], (adjective) -- severed; typically used as a last name for those who have lost their families, with one of two suffixes: ''-ren'' to indicate that the situation that has made a person severed is open to discussion and questions, and ''-ya'' to indicate that you should not ask how a person came to be naschat. Q qaes [ KAYS ], (noun) -- love R rinan [ REE naan ], (noun) -- indentured servant S stuna [ STOO naa ], (verb) -- to taste T tche [ TCHEH ], (verb) -- to sleep thu [ THOO ], (verb) -- to run tisibel [ TEE see behl ], (noun) -- The midpoint of summer, a time between seasons. tisiis [ TEE sees ], (noun) -- The midpoint of winter, a time between seasons. tisilae [ TEE see ley ], (noun) -- The midpoint of fall, a time between seasons. tisitzai [ TEE see tzeye ], (noun) -- The midpoint of spring, a time between seasons. traech [ TRAYK ], (noun) -- dragon tro [ TROH ], (verb) -- to like tza [ TZAA ], (verb) -- to bow or curtsey; the sign of respect due only the current ruling monarch. tzaiilunen [ TZEYE ih LOO nehn ], (noun) -- spring; when dragons hatch V vesthaq [ VEHS thaak ], ''(noun) ''-- castle Y yae [ YAY ], ''(verb)'' -- to walk yai [ YEYE ], ''(prep)'' -- to yzatch [ EE zaatch ], ''(noun)'' -- chain Z zai [ Z EYE ],'' (verb)'' -- to sit 'zal [ ZAHL ], ''(noun) '''-- shadow Category:Linguistics